Lord Nyax-To know true power is to know Lord Nyax.
Lord Nyax is a Sith Lord born from Roganda Ismaren, Hand of the Emperor, and destined Emperor of the Eternal Galactic Empire. This begins when he left off in his canon story. Immediately after the attack on him made by the Yuuzhan Vong and the JedI Order, he briefly died before his partially computerized brain rebooted his system, and he was saved by forcing his incredibly strong will on his minions, departing Coruscant in a lone shuttle to Mechis. He achieved in epiphany, unlocking his lost intelligence and coupled it with the AI in his brain that had saved him, and broken free of its programming to become an Evolutionary AI, although he would find that out later. He quickly became a Warlord in the galaxy and explored and used the satellite galaxies for resources, building a massive fleet after murdering his enemies and successfully gaining a large portion of the galaxy’s wealthy to invest in him and his dream of becoming the Emperor his insane mother thought he could be. He visited the planets of the Force Lores, adding to his databanks and memories more and becoming a master in them, specifically the lore of the Aing Tii Monks. "In order to obtain and hold power, a man must love it." Lord Nyax then came into contact with himself, that is, his Evolutionary Artificial Intelligence that required expansion for continued growth and his own brain. The two dueled within him until stalemate was reached and Nyax solved the problem by developing higher neural research to pack more and micro size brain elements to store infinitely more as he became more powerful, using the new capacity for his political, fleet, combat, and knowledge and powers. Nyax, after distinguishing himself as the General of Darth Thanatos fleet, and as a compulsive false Sith and Jedi slayer in the Jedi Rebellion, came to find Claudius Pecker, leader of the Imperial Remnant. In Pecker, Nyax saw a gamble for Pecker pitted himself against Lord Haze of the Sith. Trusting in his own prowess, Nyax worked his way to Pecker’s second in command aligning heavily with the Sith Empress Yumeni and her foe Thanatos in the process. Pecker joined with Haze, and it was at this time that Nyax saw Haze’s right hand man Symons, playing for all he was worth, Lord Symons. Haze stabbed Pecker in the back, and Nyax faced his gamble; fight Haze and his Sith army and save Pecker or be given jurisdiction over half under Haze. Nyax chose war, and immediately moved to gain power in the Senate, rallying unlikely allies to defeat Haze and turning Haze’s own men against him. It was at this time that the Eternal Galactic Empire under Emperor Nyax was truly formed with Nyax picking and choosing the Sith and Imperials left, carrying the strong with him into the Council of the Moffs, forming ranks of Grand Admirals and clenching down with an iron fist on the galaxy after his victory and killing of Haze at Vorzyd. He moved the capital to the fortress system of Corellia and became the King maker many know now, the Empire finally birth under him with heavy influence in the Senate and a political fine hand. However the Moffs would prove that they were with their unpredictability, testing the Emperor’s vigilance and strength with probes and plots. Eventually Lord Symons used what Nyax had rewarded him with to become a firm ally and sister Empire to the Empire Eternal. Baron Simitar broke away and was subsequently cornered away by Nyax as the Moffs made war further enemies were subjugated, Jedi slaughtered and an Empress in Yumeni Eilmitore was made, a political marriage that strengthened the unification of the Sith and the Imperials. Next, relations were made with the Mandalorians, who came into Nyax’s debt after he stood by and watched a Rebellion against their Mandalore, Marcus Fett and protected them while they made transition. The new Mandalore, Legion Harkonnen proved wise but fallible to the threats of incompetents, and handed over the reins to Ala Viszla, a former Death Watch. Viszla, then made war against Haze, and with the Emperor’s battle plans, Red’s mind and Yumeni’s ships in Mandalore Sector, came through successfully. But the former Death Watch who became Mandalore was ever tricky and immediately turned on his Imperial friends, demanding the head of Lord Symons, Nyax’s new brother and ally. War was forestalled for a long time and in the time Nyax scouted the Yuuzhan Vong galaxy, setting up a base for further expansion, held a Tournament of thirty two great fighters, witnessed the rise of the Admiral Ackbar, birthed the Chiss Ascendancy, and continued to strengthen Imperial power and resolve, adding new members to the new ranks in the perfect Imperial system. "The steps of power are often steps on sand." However chaos as ever brewed and the Emperor ended it with clarity, cutting off a small portion of Imperial space and handing it to allies and whoever deemed fit and stabilizing the galaxy, gaining more power, more favors, and more muscle in the process through a small series of battles with Baron Simitar, most won by Imperial forces, but retreats made for the overall plan. Nyax would come back with his brother Symons in short time and take back what had been taken for little to no cost after keeping the Mandalorians off Symons and mounting a public campaign against Ala Viszla who had not yet returned a favor for the favors done for him. Eventually he was met with success once more and the Mandalore’s position dissolved into a Council and the Empire Eternal continued to stand strong with new faces, Markus Nalju, Jelak Hunter, Darth Claudius, Claudius Pecker, and many many more serving day in and day out to further the goals of the reigning hegemon of the galaxy. However trouble, as ever, brewed and in the Senate revolution spread, the administration of a Chancellor anti-Imperialist and heavily Mandalorian supported Jarael Edessa attempted to wrest firm control of the galaxy into her own hands, extending her own Executive powers as cabinet members quit, one after the other. A coalition formed creating the Senate Hall with support from the locked out members and assistance from the Emperor who brought it to the main floor, a balance to the Galactic Senate led by strong Imperialist and Imperial Knight Red Sonja Palpatine, but the Senator from Arkania spiraled out of control with her new found powers, attempting to destroy both Senates before leaving. Which leaves us to now. With Yumeni a Mando the Empire stands once more with the sole Emperor in command and watching the new battlefield carefully. Nyax saw a growing threat in the other galaxy, the Yuuzhan Vong galaxy and baited their forces to come here, to make their assault early, before we weakened again. And now the war against the Yuuzhan Vong has begun, valiant Imperial victories, terrible captures, with Warmaster Joraal Jamaane and his dedicated Warriors beginning their move and the Imperials, Mandalorians, Sith, and Senators preparing for the onslaught, as once again, the Emperor prepares to stabilize the galaxy and make it even more for the true warriors to continue thriving. For honor. Justice. Power. And an Empire Eternal.